Una nueva aventura
by Alba92
Summary: Booth, como siempre decide llevarse a Brennan para que le ayude en un caso. Esta vez no será como las demás, esta vez sera en México. Se veran perdidos en medio de una selva y escondiendo una un gran secreto, el amor que sienten el uno por el otro.
1. Nuevos sentimientos

Fic de Bones:

--------- 7 a.m en el Jeffersonian ----------

'_Que haces a estas horas en el laboratorio?_' me dijo Booth entrando rápidamente por la puerta de mi despacho.

'_Trabajar. Y tu? Que haces a estas horas por aquí?'_ Le dije mientras terminaba de escribir parte de mi novela. Booth se sentó a la silla negra de la otra parte de mi mesa.

'_Venga Bones, los dos sabemos que te has quedado toda la noche aquí trabajando!' _dijo Booth acomodando sus pies encima de mi mesa y mostrando sus usuales calcetines de rayas de colores.

'_Baja los pies de la mesa'_ dije un poco mosqueada. _'no entiendo q os da a todos con soltarme siempre el mismo discursito, no lo entiendo…'_ dije mirando fijamente a la pantalla.

'_Venga Bones no te enfades, yo solo lo hago por tu bien, imagínate que hay un caso, como vas estar al 100% si no has dormido en toda la noche?'_ dijo Booth mirándome con su sonrisa infalible a la que yo no me puedo resistir. Como podía gustarme tanto esa sonrisita? Sonreí. Booth empezó a mover sus pies por encima la mesa.

'_A caso tenemos un caso?_ _Baja los pies de la mesa'_ le dije. Booth se quedo mirando sus pies, pero no los bajo de allí, se me quedo mirando.

'_No, un caso no, no tenemos un caso normal de esos aburridos con gusanos y esas cosas asquerosas. Tenemos el mejor caso de todos' _Me lo quede mirando mientras él volvía a poner esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

'_De acuerdo, que es eso que lo hace hacer tan especial?'_ Le dije con verdadera curiosidad.

Booth puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza, apoyándose al respaldo de la silla y con sus pies encima de la mesa, me dijo fuertemente… _'Bones… Nos vamos a México, y nada más y nada menos que en un pueblo perdido con un templo maya'_ Me lo quede mirando con cara de desconcierte, no es que no me gustara pero..

'_Que pasa? No te gusta?? Allí hay muchas momias.. como tu..' me dijo _mientras se le quitaba esa sonrisita de la cara, aunque le volvió de repente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que me había dicho, y como lo estaba mirando por haber insinuado nada más ni nada menos que soy un vejestorio.

'_Bueno .. jaja.. Quiero decir como te gustan a ti, no que tu seas una momia.. Es que es solo..No te guta??_'

Me levante de repente para no hacer nada, solo intentaba hacer ver que si que estaba haciendo algo, mientras continuaba la conversación.

'_Booth, no podemos ir a Mexico, tu eres del FBI, no tienes jurisdicción en México,_' era obvio. '_Y baja tus pies de mi mesa' _le dije acentuando esas últimas 3 palabras.

'_AJA, aquí viene lo bueno'_ dijo mientras se balanceaba en la silla con sus manos aun detrás de la cabeza.

'_A sii??_ Me gustaría saber que es?' Dije intentando parecer sarcasmo, aunque no se que salió exactamente.

'_En fin... Se ve que encontraron una momia nueva dentro de un templo Maya, al no pertenecer al templo, le hicieron pruebas en un pequeño campo de investigación que hay allí, y al finalmente descubrieron q se trataba de un importante hombre de los Estados Unidos, el que lleva desaparecido tres semanas, y al que Cullen me encargo qué resolviera sin causar mucho escándalo. No te parece interesante?'_ dijo Booth mostrando de nuevo su sonrisa.

'_Mmm.. Sí, la verdad, tengo curiosidad como pudo momificarse en tan poco tiempo'_ Dije un poco reflexiva mientras me sentaba de nuevo en la silla.

'_Genial pues.. México, allí vamosss'_. Me levante de nuevo pero esta vez no supe que hacer, y me lo quede mirando, para hacerle la pregunta que mas me importaba a mi, pero se me adelanto.

'_Que?'_ dijo intimidado.

Ahora sí, le iba a hacer la pregunta. _'Nada, solo que .. Vamos a ir tu y yo solos?..'_ dije muy nerviosa.

Booth se rió y contesto _'Si.. que.. me quieres para ti solita ehh?' _

En ese momento me empecé a poner muy nerviosa y a tocarme el pelo para intentar disimular, y volviendo a dar vueltas por el despacho sin sabes que decir. Y aunque eso fuera cierto le dije _'No.. que dices..es solo que.. es que… quería saberlo' _

Booth empezó a reir _'Lo se Bones era solo una broma'_ Una broma!

Claro, seré burra! Tempe, relájate… _'Si claro ya lo sabia era solo.. Una broma.. jeje.. Voy a mi casa a prepararme para ir a.. México, y.. _'Me di cuenta en ese preciso momento que tenia que empezar a aprender a disimular un poco más, así que aproveche para decirle, y a ver si esta vez funcionaba.

'_Booth..'_ Me pare justo en la salida del despacho y me gire justo hacia el para poder decirle '_BAJA LOS PIES DE MI MESA_' Booth, al ver mi reacción, los bajo inmediatamente poniéndose de pie mientras se arreglaba el traje con sus manos.

'Te pasare a buscar por la noche!' dijo gritando.

'_Cuando antes mejor'_ pensé.

-------- 8:30 p.m en el apartamento de Brennan ---------

_[Booth se encontraba detrás de la puerta del apartamento de Brennan tocando el timbre sin parar ansioso de que Brennan le abriera la puerta de casa. En realidad, por lo que verdaderamente estaba ansioso es para verla, y sobre todo, tenía muchas ganas de subir a ese avión que les traería a un pueblo prácticamente incomunicado del resto del mundo donde Booth podría pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con una de las persona a la que más quiere en el mundo, con la que está pensando las 24 horas del día, con la_ _persona que desearía más irse a un pueblo perdido en medio de una selva con la que solo podría estar, ella y él, y claro, como no los de siempre, los que siempre estaban entre ellos dos, los nerds del Jeffersonian, que ayudarían a resolver el caso a través de ese precioso portátil que Booth siempre deseo destruir en ciertos momentos. Lo que Booth tenía claro es que la amaba, la amaba con todo su ser, pero otra cosa bien clara que tenia es que nunca se lo podría decir a ella por miedo a que lo perdiera todo, y sobre todo porque eran compañeros, el problema que siempre aparece.]_

Me había quedado dormida en el sofá leyendo mientras esperaba a Booth. Me desperté al instante al oír sonar 40 veces que el timbre de la puerta. _'Seguro que es Booth' _pensé. _'Solo él puede llamar así'_. Toda contenta fui a abrir la puerta, con la alegría de ver a Booth y salir de una vez por todas de esta maldita ciudad para poderme perder en medio de una selva con él, no deseaba nada más que eso.

`_Booth, sabía que eras tú'_ dije con una sonrisita.

'_Lista para el viaje de tu vida, Bones?'_ me dijo Booth mientras entraba rápidamente dirigiéndose a mi habitación para llevar las maletas hasta su coche.

'_si es contigo seguro'_ susurré.

'_que dices Bones?'_ dijo Booth girándose para mirarme mientras me hablaba.

'_Nada ndaaaa! Que.. Sí, estoy lista'_ intentando disimular.

'_Genial' _Me dijo Booth. Precia igual de feliz que yo.

------ En el avión hacia México -----

No paraba de mirar el reloj, aún faltaban 5 malditas horas para aterrar en el aeropuerto de México, y luego teníamos que subir en una avioneta para llegar a ese pueblo. No podía aguantar más, necesitaba llegar allí. Sin gente. Solos él y yo. Lo mejor que podía hacer para que el tiempo se me pasar más rápidamente era dormirme, pero como podía dormirme sabiendo que él estaba justo a mi lado durmiendo? Volví a mirar el reloj, 4 horas y 55 minutos para el aterrizaje. Creo q esto se me va a hacer demasiado largo. Intente cerrar los ojos.

'_Bones, estas despierta?'_ Dijo Booth susurrando

Al ver que Booth tampoco podía dormir, levante mi cabeza de golpe.

'_Booth! Si'_

'_Tu tampoco puedes dormir?'_

'_No, es que... no'_ estaba claro que yo no podía dormir por el nerviosismo y por el simple hecho de tener a Booth a pocos centímetros de mi. Pero él? Porque no estaba durmiendo?

'_Porque no duermes?_' le pregunté

'_Es que.. Bueno.. no puedo dormir porque..'_ se quedo callado mirándome fijamente a los ojos, en ese momento pare de respirar, me lo quede mirando. Mi corazón me latía a 1000 por hora y no podía reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo.

'_Desean algo para beber?' _dijo la azafata. Dichosa azafata, porque justamente ahora??

'_NO' _respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

'Voy a.. Voy a.. Intentar dormir un poco' dijo Booth con la voz temblorosa.

'_Si, buena idea'_ dije_ 'será mejor que los dos durmamos un poco antes de llegar aa.. a allí' _me gire estirándome y intentar cerrar los ojos, pero solo cerrarlos, mi mente imaginaba que tenía a Booth delante de mí, mirándome con sus ojos oscuros a cinco centímetros de de los míos. Estaba claro que sería un laaaargo viaje.

Sentí la turbulencia del avión. Abrí un ojo mirando por la ventanilla. El avión ya estaba aterrizando.

'_Bones ya estas despierta?'._ Sentí la voz sobre mí. Abrí los ojos rápidamente y me vi en el pecho de Booth.

'_Disculpa..emm.. no me dí cuenta'_ . Le dije. Y tratando de controlar la respiración, a ver si así se me pasaba el rojizo de las mejillas.

'_No te preocupes. Necesitas un buen sitio para dormir, y que mejor que este?'_ Dijo Booth mirándome con su sonrisa.

'_No te preocupes Bones, ahora nos vamos a un buen Hotel, nos relajamos, descansamos y nos vamos a ver los templos.' _Dijo Booth mirándome a los ojos.

'_Jaja, no, lo primero que haremos será alquilar un coche y nos vamos a los templos. Si quieres podemos ir a un hostal por lo que recuerdo hay unos muy bellos'_ Le dije.

'_Ya habías estado aquí Bones? _Me pregunto Booth.

'_Por supuesto! Que crees? Soy una antropóloga y estos templos tienen más de 10.000 años. Por supuesto, es evidente que he venido antes.' _Le dije mirándolo con cara desafiante.

'_Perdón, siento subestimarte' _Me dijo Booth con un tono burlón mirándome fijamente en los ojos. Su aliento frío me dejaba prácticamente sin respiración, yo seguía perdida en sus ojos cuando el avión empezó a cambiar su inclinación descaradamente.

'_Siéntate bien, estamos aterrando' _me dijo Booth.

'_Si, claro' _giré rápidamente la cabeza, me ate el cinturón, y me agarré de la manilla que había en el asiento.

Sentí una mano fría encima de la mía. Me quedé inmóvil. No sabía como reaccionar, sabia que era la de Booth, pero no sabia que hacer, si apartarla o dejarla allí. Sin pensarlo dos veces la deje allí, y en ese momento desee que no se terminara nunca el aterrizaje. Noté la mirada de Booth clavada en mí. Sabía que si me giraba, una de dos, o el retiraría su fijación en mí, cosa que no quería, o me daría un ataque en medio del avión, cosa que tampoco quería, porque eso significaría que tendríamos que abandonar el caso, volviendo a casa, y no podría disfrutar de este magnifico regalo que me ha regalado la vida de pasar todo el tiempo que durara un caso en un pueblo perdido en medio de la Selva con el hombre con que más deseaba estar, Booth. Así que no me moví, al contrario, intente estar lo más quieta posible. Un gran bache hizo que Booth retirara su mirada hacia la ventana del lado.

'_Bones, hemos llegado' _me dijo aun mirando la ventana.

'_Genial' _Le dije con cara alegre,aunque no sabia exactamente si quería que terminara.

Su mano se separo de la mía. Me quité el cinturón y me levante. Intente buscar el equipaje de mano que tenia en la parte de arriba de los asientos, pero no lograba llegar.

'_Espera que te ayudo' _Me aparte, y me quede mirando como Booth sacaba entre todas esas maletas, la mía.

'_Gracias' _Le dije

'_No hay de que'_ Me dedico una sonrisita y continuo andando por el pasillo vacío de gente.

Cuando bajamos del avión y pasamos a retirar nuestro equipaje. La mano de Booth descansaba atrás de mi espalda, guiándome el camino. Seguimos caminando y pasando todos los turistas que venían, y no podía evitar la rabia dentro de mí al ver que todas las chicas miraban a Booth, ya que por el calor la camisa se le apegaba al cuerpo, solo reaccione a acercarme a el un poco más y regalarle una mirada calida...

'_Que pasa Bones? Te pones celosa…?_' me dijo Booth guiñándome un ojo.

Piensa Tempe que decirle…

'_No Booth como crees..? Es que el aterrizaje y todas las horas de vuelo. Me dieron un pequeño mareo, y no creo que sea conveniente que me desmaye, después de todo tu no sabes español..'_ Buena excusa esa Tempe pero veo que no fue la mejor decisión al ver la cara de Booth como cambia drásticamente.

'_Te sientes mal Bones? Quieres agua algo que podemos parar, el caso lo dejamos para mañana'_. Me dijo con un tono de preocupación.

'_No, esta bien ya me siento mejor el mareo solo me viene y va, siempre me pasa después de que me bajo del avión.'_

'_Entonces no me tomare el riesgo que te puedas desmayar te voy a llevar bien segura, Booth dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.'_ Ahora si que me iba a desmayar, respira que no se note.

'Estas bien Bones?'. Me dijo Booth mirándome. Sus ojos parecían los de un cachorrito.

'_Si gracias Booth estoy mejor.'_


	2. Conociendo la estancia

**Gracias bici por la tremenda ayuda al escribirlo jajaja! Nah… en serio, hacemos buen equipo! Jejeje! ( esta vez no me olvide de poner créditos viste?)**

**Bueno, aquí la continuación del capítulo, gracias por los coments ;)**

_Cap 2__:_

Después de salir del aeropuerto de México, subimos a una avioneta que nos dejo en Mikarundu, un pueblo prácticamente deshabitado en México, no llegaba a los 50 habitantes. Al lado de la pista de aterrizaje donde aterrizo la avioneta, nos esperaba un taxi. El hombre se acerco a nosotros y se encargo de subir las bolsas en el maletero mientras Booth y yo nos sentábamos en la parte trasera del taxi. Una vez cerré la puerta Booth alzo mi cabera con la ayuda de su dedo para así mirarle a la cara.

'_Te encuentras bien. No te mareaste?_

'_Marearme, porque me iba a marear?_ Des de cuando me sientan mal a mi los vuelos? Dije algo nerviosa al ver la distancia que me separaba de Booth.

'_No lo se Bones, en el que nos trajo __en México al bajar te sentías fatal.'_

Entonces me vino a la mente la gran excusa que use para agarrarme más a Booth.

'A_ahh.. sii.. pero es que son con vuelos de muchas horas, este fue cortito y no llegue a sentirme mal'_. No tenias una excusa mejor Tempe?...

'_Me alegro que te sientas bien_'

Aún no se porque, su dedo seguía en mi barbilla, su vista y la mía seguían sin separarse, cada segundo que pasaba me hacía sentir más fuerte, pero a la vez, más cerca de un posible desmayo. Porque no nos parábamos de mirar? Yo obviamente no es que quisiera hacerlo, pero lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por el simple hecho de que no podía, así q estaba esperando a que Booth diera el paso, que sacara ese dedo, y yo daría el segundo paso, me separaría de él, por mi bien. Pasaron unos segundos cuando..

'_A donde van?'_ dijo el conductor del taxi mientras cerraba la puerta.

Hubo un gran silencio, Booth y yo ni nos inmutamos al oír eso.

'_Señores, donde vamos?' _

No paraba de escuchar esa vocecita de conductor que se repetía una y otra vez, pero no sé porque, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. El de Booth finalmente sí.

'_Perdón Perdón, vamos a… ahh.. Donde habré dejado la tarjetita con el nombre del hotel.. a ver si en el bolsillo..'_

'_Al hostal Tres Lagos' _dije rápidamente.

'_Si señora'_

'_Hostal Tres Lagos? No, creo que no era ese Bones, era algo de hotel el árbol de no sé exactamente cual... o puede que fuera la flor de… mmm….'_

'_Hazme caso__ Booth, he estado allí, es un sitio precioso, te encantara!'_

'_Bueno, está bien'_

Recuerdo ese hostal, era un sitio precioso, lleno de lagos, arboles, animales, y ese canto de celestial de los pájaros que escuchas cuando te levantas por las mañanas. Siempre quise volver, pensaba que sería un sitio idóneo para disfrutarlo con mi pareja, donde podríamos hacer una escapada a ese sitio tan romántico que hay detrás del hostal. Pero llegue antes de lo previsto, y no exactamente con mi pareja, si no con Booth, pero la idea me seguía gustando.

Llegamos al hostal. Me sorprendió que saliera a recibirnos la misma persona que la última vez que estuve allí. Se la veía algo más vieja, pero continuaba teniendo la misma vitalidad y alegría que tenia antes, una de las cosas que me sorprendía de ella, y también de las que daban vida a este magnifico hostal.

Pedimos dos habitaciones. Al llegar a mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue tumbarme en esa cama tan grane que tenían, y si, seguía siendo tan cómoda como la recordaba. Estuve así unos 5 min, pensé en deshacer las bolsas, pero no tenia muchas ganas, así q fui a buscar a Booth para ver si quería ir a dar una vuelta o prefería ir ya a por el caso.

La habitación de Booth estaba enfrente de la mía. Pique dos veces. Nada. Volví a intentarlo.

_'Ya voy ya voy, quien es?_'

_'Servicio de habitaciones'_ dije con tono sarcástico.

_'jaja.. hola Bones. __Perdón, es que me tumbe en esta cama, que por cierto es comodísima y me quede dormido'_ Se puso algo rojo al decir esto.

'_Tranquilo_!'

Me dedico una sonrisa y me pregunto a que había venido

'_Pensé en ir a dar una vuelta por este jardín, contigo... Si no quieres no hay problema, iré sola. Aunque si prefieres ir al caso ya… No ha problema, vamos y tema solucionado…_' Me puse algo nerviosa, no sabía cómo decirle de forma normal que deseaba ir a ese jardín y ver la puesta de sol con él, así q no me salían las palabras.

'_Claro! porque no, lo pensé, pero esta cama es un peligro, me abduce_!' me dijo. Al decir esas últimas palabras empezó a hacer gestos extraños con los brazos, como si intentara simular que lo abducían.

'_Genial!_' Esto lo dije con gran énfasis.

Booth se giro y se me quedo mirando un segundo y luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, creo q buscaba sus llaves de la habitación.

Bajamos las escaleras, y salimos al jardín. Ese jardín no era nada del otro mundo, pero no se porque tenía algo mágico. Tenia un lago en medio, todo el suelo era hierba, y lo rodeaban todo de arboles y un pequeño camino entre ellos, en el que se adentraba una pequeña selva privada de propiedad del hostal. Nos sentamos a las piedras que habían al lado del lago.

'_Es genial esto Bones. Como encontraste este lugar?_'

'_Un simple error. Tenía que ir a otro hotel con mis compañeros de universidad para estudiar unas momias de muchos años en el pueblo maya de al lado, y el taxista se confundió y nos trajo a este. Nosotros no lo sabíamos, pero cuando nos dimos cuneta ya era demasiado tarde para querer salir de aquí. Y tengo que decirte que aun no viste nada, si nos adentramos en la selva, encontraremos un lugar que es precioso, y si llegamos a tiempo por la puesta de sol, te digo yo que no hay nada que lo supere_'

'_A que estamos esperando? Vamos! estoy deseando ver esto_!' me dijo Booth levantándose rápidamente mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Empezamos a andar por ese camino lleno de arboles mientras hablábamos. De fondo teníamos a unos loros cantando. Faltaba ya poco para llegar. Estábamos hablando de las series policiacas, aun no se porque, cuando Booth dijo que nosotros somos como una, somos un equipo que siempre resuelve los crímenes. Me puse a reír al oír esa absurda idea que tenia Booth de nosotros.. una ¿Cómo una serie policiaca?¿Así nos veía?

'_De verdad Bones, hacemos un gran equipo los dos. No se que haría sin ti_.' Me miro con cara de felicidad.

El color del cielo estaba dejando de ser azul, al empezar a irse el sol, todo el paisaje empezaba a cubrirse de un tono naranja.

'_Si, lo se, soy imprescindible para ti_'

'_Si, la verdad es que si, pero tendrías que haber dicho, yo tampoco sabría que hacer sin ti Booth'_ con la voz mas grave cuando se intentaba imitar.

'_Por qué?_'

'_Por educación Bones, por respeto, para que yo vea que yo también soy imprescindible para ti'_ me dijo algo decepcionado.

'_Pero tu eso ya lo sabes_'

'_Si, lo se_' me dijo mientras me puso su mano en el hombro y me apretó contra su pecho. No quería moverme mucho por miedo a que pensase que me molestaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero todo lo contrario, me encantaba. Solo deseaba que también hiciera eso cuando estuviéramos tumbados en la cúspide, con todo el cielo de color naranja y el Sol, a lo lejos, escondiéndose. Lo deseaba de verdad.

_'Es __aquí._' Dije mientras miraba a Booth al ver que se había quedad parado. Estaba con la boca algo abierta.

'_Impresionante! Quiero quedarme a vivir aquí, para siempre.'_

Me gusto que le gustase.

Nos acercamos más al límite la montaña, y nos sentamos en la hierba. Booth estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a su alrededor como para hablar.

Sin darme cuenta me puso su mano en el hombro y me arrastró hasta el. Di gracias por eso. Llegamos justo para ver lo más bonito del día.

_'Sabes, seria genial venir aquí cada dí__a a esta hora, no_?'

'_Si, seria genial. Es precioso esto'_ Yo aun estaba apoyada a él.

Cuando el Sol ya se fue, decidimos volver hacia el hostal, estaba ya casi todo oscuro y no veíamos prácticamente nada, entonces es cuando me acorde que yo en esa época de estudiante, cuando venia aquí, siempre me llevaba una gran linterna para no perderme. Booth y yo no parábamos de reír, todo eran risas, no veíamos nada, él se caía, yo reía, yo me caía, el se reía, hacíamos chistes sobre todo esto y me hizo prometer que mañana tampoco traería la linterna. Ya veíamos una luz de los faroles del jardín del hostal.

'_Bueno.. que te parece una cenita en el pueblo_?'

Me puse a reír.

_'Este pueblo no__ llega a los 50 habitantes, quieres que abran un restaurante? jaja'_

_'Bueno, esta bien, me deje llevar por la emoción, ya nos quedaremos cenando aquí'_

'_Siento desilusionarte'_ dije riendo.

'_Estoy bien, creo que lo llegare a superar algún dia, de hecho, no es tan mala noticia, no sabes __cómo me apetece un buen baño de agua caliente y irme a dormir.'_

'_Si, la verdad es que yo también lo estoy pidiendo a gritos!_' y reímos un poco los dos. Cuando llegamos delante de las puertas de las habitaciones nos quedamos uno al frente del otro queriendo decir algo, pero no se nos ocurría nada que decir excepto buenas noches.

'_Bueno, no ha estado mal el día de hoy, no?_' le dije para romper el hielo.

'_Si, costará olvidarlo_' Cuanta razón levaba. '_Buenas noches Bones, que descanses.'_

'_Buenas noches Booth, ya vendrás a avisarme mañana cuando quieras ir al templo maya'_

'_Claro, hasta mañana'_

'_Hasta mañana' _y le dedique una sonrisa_._

_[Booth se lleno la bañera de agua caliente hasta arriba de todo, se metió dentro, y se quedo unos minutos pensando y descansando. Cerraba los ojos y solo veía las repeticiones de los momentos del día que más le hicieron ser feliz__. En el avión cuando Brennan se quedó dormida encima de su pecho y él no la paraba de mirar, le encantaba verla dormir; cuando la llevo junto a su pecho cuando se encontraba mal, cuando en el taxi se perdió en su mirada, y en esa magnífica puesta de sol, ella apoyada a él observando una gran vista que no se ve todos los días. Para Booth ese día había sido demasiado mágico, le costaría mucho olvidar todos esos momentos. Ahora, solo deseaba que llegara el día de mañana para volver a estar a su lado.]_

-------------------------------------- FIN DEL CAP! --------------------------------------------

**Espero que os haya gustado, es algo más corto que el anterior, pero el próximo cap será dentro de poco.**

**Dejadnos un comentario y decidme que os pareció (:**


	3. Cascada

**Sorry, sorry sorry por la tardanza! Pero esq.. bueno, no tengo excusa, pero aquí dejo la continuación! Y gracias por tu magnifica ayuda Camy (bici) [a la tercera va la vencida viste? (:]**

Los rayos del Sol empezaban a entrar por los huecos que dejaban las persianas.

- _No sé porque las dejé cerradas_ – pensé.

La luz empezaba a cegarme, por lo que decidí a empezar a dar vueltas por mi cama a ver si volvía a encontrar la postura perfecta. Cuando decidí que ya era imposible volverme a dormir, con la ayuda de mis brazos me levante un poco, lo justo para respaldarme a la pared de la cama. Me quede así un buen rato, mirando por la ventana el maravilloso paisaje que me rodeaba, y escuchando a los pájaros cantar. Un ruido destrozo esa armonía. La mesita que tenia justo al lado de la cama empezó a temblar, gire la cabeza lentamente y me di cuenta que el culpable era mi teléfono, no paraba de vibrar. Lo agarré. Antes de contestar miré quien era.

- _Booth_ – dije susurrando. Una leve sonrisa salió de mí sin darme cuenta.

Apreté el botoncito verde para contestar.

-_Buenos días_ - dije contenta esperando una respuesta de Booth.

Pero no contesto nadie, solo se oía el '_pip-pip-pip'_ que hizo darme cuenta que no había nadie al otro lado del teléfono. '_Tardé demasiado?'_

Pasaron muy pocos segundos cuando empezaron a golpear mi puerta.

- _Bones, Bones... Estas bien? – _Claramente, ese era Booth, quien más me llamaba Bones? Por su voz se podía decir que se le veía algo nervioso. Me pregunté cual sería el motivo.

- _Si, Booth estoy bien, porque? No debería?_' – Dije algo extrañada y levantando el tono de voz por encontrarse al otro lado de la puerta.

-_A… bien, está bien. Como no me contestaste al teléfono, me preocupe…'_

No lo oía muy bien, así que me levante de la cama y me dirigí a abrirle la puerta. Él entro antes de que yo pudiera decir nada.

- _Woow Bones, así es como duermes por las noches?_ – dijo con los ojos bien abiertos fijados en mi.

Llevaba un pijama de seda algo cortito y de tirantes.

-_Si…- _dije algo avergonzada_- estamos en verano, hace calor – _era verdad, allí hacía mucho calor, y más por la noche.

Me dirigí rápidamente a buscar entre mi equipaje una bata para taparme. Booth me dedico una sonrisita, pero aún sin perder la vista de mi. No lograba encontrar la maldita bata, y para cambiar rápidamente de tema le dije:

- _No te conteste porque no me dio tiempo a responder, y cuando lo hice ya no había señal_- Booth continuaba mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara.

_-Siento si te desperté__… Es que al no responder me preocupé- _dijo algo nervioso.

-_No tranquilo, ya estaba despierta…_- dije algo distraída al intentar encontrar mi bata. 'donde debe estar' pensé-_ porque me llamaste_?-

-_No… nada… me desperté. Y pensé en ti_ – Aquí es donde yo lo miré de nuevo, me llamó la intención esa frase. Vi que él seguía sin quitarme la vista de encima. Me gusta que se fijen en mi, y más Booth, pero en ese momento me sentía incomoda- _Pensé en ir a lo del templo maya ahora? Te apetece?_- agregó.

-_Bien, pero que te parece si mientras yo me visto bajas al restaurante del hostal y reservas una mesa para desayunar? Muero de hambre_. – Intenté una nueva manera para que Booth se fuera de esa habitación de inmediato, ya que a mi bata no le apetecía aparecer en este momento tan oportuno.

Booth asintió con la cabeza, y se fue. Cuando cerró la puerta sentí un gran alivio.

Cuando ya me había duchado y vestido, me decidí salir de la habitación y dirigirme hacia al restaurante del hostal. Para ello tuve que bajar las escaleras que comunicaban con la recepción. Salí al jardín, ya que la puerta de entrada al restaurante estaba allí. Había mucho sol, lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos. Entre al restaurante. Estaba prácticamente vacío. Solo lo ocupaba una pareja mayor, de unos 60 años y Booth. Escogió una mesa al lado de una gran ventana la cual tenía vista a ese magnífico jardín. Él lo estaba observando. Llevaba unas gafas de sol para que la luz del exterior no le molestase. Supongo que escucho mis pasos acercándome a él por lo que se volteo hacia mí. Se quito las gafas. Se las colgó en esa camisa blanca que llevaba, con dos botones desabrochados. Me sonrió. Le sonreí.

Me senté en la silla enfrente de Booth. Era una mesa para dos. Vi que ya estaba el desayuno servido.

- _Me tomé la molestia de pedirte el desayuno. Espero que no te importe._ – Esa sonrisa no lograba irse de su cara. Me encantaba.

- _No! Gracias. Elegiste bien. – _Me sorprendió que no me hubiera pedido una tarta o una de esas cosas que tanto le gustan a Booth y que desea que también sea así en mí. Eran unos cereales con leche y un buen zumo de naranja.

Vi que el también me había esperado para empezar a desayunar.

Hubo un gran silencio entre nosotros mientras comíamos. Era algo incomodo. Decidí sacar algún tema para hablar, lo que fuera.

- _Llamaste a la policía local para que vinieran a la escena del crimen? –_ No era un gran tema pero mejor que ese silencio…

- _No, me dijeron que en ese templo hay siempre un grupo de guardias que en teoría nos tienen que informar sobre el caso -_ Seguidamente le dio un mordisco a su gran trozo de tarta de manzana.

- _Bien…_ - Deseaba que él dijera algo. El silencio entre dos personas es algo que no me gusta.

Terminamos de desayunar. Los temas de conversación que dimos entre el desayuno no fueron mucho más largo que ese, cosa que me hizo tener unas ganas locas de ir al templo ya. Fuimos a recepción a pedir el taxi para que nos llevara allá. Cuando llegó nos subimos a la parte trasera. En ese momento me llegó a la mente el día que llegamos a este pueblo y entramos al taxi, como me miraba Booth y como bien me sentía. El camino hacia el templo fue algo largo e incomodo a la vez. No hablamos mucho, se puede decir que tuve más conversación con el taxista al decirle donde íbamos que con Booth en el viaje. Eso sí, no me paraba de mirar, no sé si era porque sabía que yo también lo hacía o porque estaba interesado en hacerlo. Era la típica escena de miradas que había visto en muchas películas y había leído en muchos libros… yo le miraba y él me miraba justo cuando yo apartaba la vista, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban sonreíamos y después de pocos segundos la volvíamos a perder entre el paisaje de la ventana. Solo me llamó la atención un momento en que cuando nuestras miradas coincidieron no se separaron y fueron seguidas por una sonrisa. En ese momento Booth quiso decirme una cosa, lo sé porque su boca se abría y empezó a balbucear intentando decir algo, pero no conseguía descifrar que. Pero como de costumbre, el taxista interrumpió.

- _Llegamos señores_ –Dijo mirando por el retrovisor.

Aparte rápidamente la vista a Booth y giré la cabeza hacia adelante, dirigiéndome al conductor.

-_Gracias. Puede venir a buscarnos por la noche?- _Como no nos podíamos llevar el cadáver a ningún sitio, teníamos que analizarlo allí, no podríamos regresar al hostal hasta la noche. El taxista asintió.

-_Tanto tiempo tardaremos Bones? –_ dijo Booth con voz decepcionante… - _Es muy pronto… - _cerró la puerta del taxi en la que habíamos salido los dos.

- _Si Booth, se tiene que analizar todo, y luego ponernos en contacto con los del Jeffersonian para que nos ayuden un poco, es mucho trabajo._

_- Está bien Bones…- _se quito esas gafas de sol que llevaba colgando de la camisa y se las puso.

Entramos en el templo. Estaba todo muy oscuro. Solo había algunas antorchas que iluminaban el camino del cual yo no veía el fin. Un hombre algo alto nos pregunto quién éramos. Al decir que éramos la doctora Brennan y el agente Booth de Estados Unidos que veníamos a examinar el cuerpo que había sido encontrado en este templo, se extrañó.

-_Puede decirnos donde se encuentra la victima?- _Dije algo despacio al ver que no entendía muy bien el inglés.

- _Lo siento doctora pero ya se llevaron el cuerpo y las pruebas necesarias._

_- Que que?? - _Dijo Booth gritando.

- _Tranquilo Booth debe ser un error…_

_- Eso espero!_

_- No doctora, ayer vino un grupo de gente de su país y dijo que se lo llevaba para resolver el crimen. Yo mismo les dije donde estaba el cadáver._

_- Voy a llamar a Cam-_Dijo Booth rapidísimo cuando el agente de allí nos informaba de la situación.

- _Sí, será mejor._

_-Cam! Se puede saber porque no hay cuerpo muerto en el templo? – dijo algo mosqueado – No, de verdad que no hay nada. Si.. eso me temo, llama al FBI de mi parte y cuéntaselo todo, yo informare a las autoridades de México. Gracias Cam._

_- Y… que paso? –_Dije algo interesada en el asunto.

- _Robaron el cadáver! Alguien se entero que íbamos a abrir caso, supuestamente el responsable de la muerte, y decidió llevárselo para que no lo descubriéramos.-_ Dijo Booth sin apartar la mirada del agente del templo.

_- Genial.. – _dije sarcásticamente

_-_ _Lo siento, yo no sabía exactamente quien lo tenía que venir a buscar, me dijeron que eran de Estados Unidos y les llevé hasta allí!_

_- Si.. ya.. Genial!_

_- Y ahora qué hacemos? El taxi no llegara hasta la noche… - _dirigiéndome a Booth.

- _Pues no lo sé, salgamos de aquí!_

Salimos del templo y nos dedicamos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para ver que había por allá. Nos adentramos bastante, pero valió la pena, encontramos una cascada preciosa donde poder descansar, comer y hablar hasta que se hiciera de noche y el taxi nos viniera a buscar.

Encontramos unas piedras grandes lo justamente cerca como para tocar el agua que caía como para no mojarnos con las salpicaduras. Nos sentamos allí y sacamos agua y comida. Empezamos a hablar, hasta que salió el tema de ¿y qué haremos ahora?

- _Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer durante estos 7 días que estamos en México? No podemos irnos a Washington antes, aquí solo pasa un avión por semana, estamos muy alejados de la civilización._

_-Ah, es verdad! Lo olvidé! Pues que remedio, tendremos que quedarnos. Mira, no esta tan mal, me vendría bien algo de vacaciones para relajarme un poco. Y con una compañía excelente – _Me guiñó el ojo y le dedique una sonrisa.

- _No hay mucho que hacer por aquí Booth, te vas a cansar de mi –_ dije refunfuñando. Booth me miraba con cara de felicidad, sus ojos tenían más brillo que siempre.

- _Como que me voy a cansar de ti? Tu no me conoces, tengo mucha paciencia. Jaja, no Bones es broma, no puedo cansarme de ti, me encanta tu compañía. – _Mi mirada se perdió entre la de él, levantó su mano, me acarició la mejilla y me dijo – _que te quede claro ok Bones, nunca me voy a separar de ti. Nada nos va a separar. – _La distancia que nos separaba se iba haciendo más pequeña, yo me sentía como nunca, mi corazón iba a mil y no sabía qué hacer, porque tampoco podía moverme, y menos hablar. Booth finalmente quitó la mano de mi mejilla.

- _Me apetece un bañito en el rio, te apetece? – _yo no respondí, aún estaba en estado de shock, mi mente no paraba de pensar diferentes motivos por los cuales Booth me hacia esto.- _Bones? _

_- ehh?? Un baño? Aquí? Ahora? Cómo? – _aún estaba intentando volver a la realidad.

_- si Bones, un baño en el rio, aquí, y ahora, quieres?_

- _lo siento pero no traje nada para meterme en el agua_

_- ni yo, pero eso es lo de menos, la cuestión es no mojar la ropa, así que nos la quitamos y listos. – _Puse los ojos en blanco, la idea de que Booth me propusiera desudarnos y meternos en un lago e una selva inmensa perdida en medio de México me encantaba, pero no podía aceptar.

- _Creo que no Booth_

_- Oh.. Bones, como si no me hubieras visto desnudo antes… Te acuerdas del día que entraste en mi baño? Y tranquila, que a mí no me importa verte desnuda, ya ha visto muchos cuerpos en el largo de mi vida. Y no hace falta desnudarnos, en ropa interior ya sirve – _El seguía sonriendo. El problema no era que él me viera desnuda, el problema era al yo verlo desnudo a él, ya me costaba respirar cuando estaba a su lado como para estar a su lado cuando él estuviera desnudo.

- N_o se Booth…_

_- Ohh.. Venga Bones.. Hace mucho calor, nos irá bien! – _En ese momento Booth se quitó la camisa blanca que llevaba, me lo quede mirando.

- _Esta bien Booth, pero rápido._

Me levante y me acerque a él. Se estaba quitando los zapatos. Yo me empecé a desnudar también. Lo hice lo más rápido que pude, no sé porque en realidad, nunca me importó, pero estaba algo nerviosa, con lo que me tiré al agua antes que Booth!

Los dos estábamos metidos en el rio, el agua fría estaba genial, apetecía mucho con ese calor. El nivel del agua nos llegaba justo para cubrirnos por encima el ombligo. Estuvimos un buen rato nadando y sumergiéndonos en el agua hasta que Booth decidió acercarse a mí. Yo estaba justo debajo de la cascada, y no le vi venir. Sentí una mano fría encima de mi hombro que mi hizo dar la vuelta. Lo vi, allí estaba él, con su torso desnudo y todo mojado. La cascada nos estaba mojando a los dos. Él estaba enfrente de mi me tenia cogida con sus dos manos en mis hombros, hasta que una de ellas decidió subir por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi rostro. Me empezó a dar caricias con su dedo. Yo estaba inmóvil, no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Se fue acercando cada vez más a mí, hasta que llego un momento que lo único que nos separaba eran dos centímetros. Podía sentir la respiración de Booth encima de mí, y seguro que el también podía sentir la mía. Nuestras narices se tocaron, justo después, nuestras frentes. El agua fría de la cascada no paraba de caer encima nuestro, yo ya empezaba a tener frio, estaba temblando. Tenía unas ganas locas de besarlo, pero no quería destrozarlo todo. Nuestros labios estaban separados por poco más de un centímetro, deseaba que Booth acortara la distancia entre nosotros. La mando que tenia encima de su hombro bajo por mi espalda. Decidí abrir los ojos, y me encontré con lo suyos, me miraban fijamente. Decidí dar el paso yo. Subí mis manos hasta el rostro de Booth, y allí es cuando lo iba a besar, lo miré fijamente pocos segundos y…

[_No podía aguantar más, no podía parar de mirarla, el agua caía encima de ella. Yo tenía unas ganas locas de acercarme a ella y besarla, pero creí que eso era una mala idea por lo que me quede en la otra punta del rio. No, di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia ella, en ese momento se giró, yo le puse la mando encima del hombro. En ese momento ella se dio la vuelta y se me quedó mirando, sin decir nada. Puse mi mando encima de su rostro, lo acaricié. Poco a poco me fui acercando a ella. Puse mi frente encima de la suya, no aguantaba más, me decidía a besarla, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo, y si me rechazaba?. En ese momento abrió los ojos, me perdí en su mirada, nunca vi unos ojos tan infinitamente bonitos. Ese momento me decidí a besarla, pero algo me contuvo, sus manos empezaron a subir por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cara, nos quedamos así pocos segundos hasta que…] __**FIN DEL CAP!**_

**No me maten! Continuaremos pronto, o eso espero! (:**

**Dejad un comentario, se agradece [:**


	4. El pez

**Bueno, nuevo record, subí en solo.. mm.. dos.. ****¿Tres días? Bueno.. no esta mal! Jaja! **

**Gracias Camy "bici" por tu ayuda en el fic! Que cosas se nos ocurren! Ajaja! ;P**

Decidí dar el paso yo. Subí mis manos hasta el rostro de Booth, y allí es cuando lo iba a besar, lo miré fijamente pocos segundos y entonces es cuando llegó el momento, nuestros labios se rozaron levemente, su respiración la sentía agitada, al igual que la mía. En ese momento empezaron a darme golpes en la cara, esto me devolvió a la realidad, no sabia que era, pero no eran muy agradables, ya empezaba a doler. Abrí los ojos de inmediato. No me lo podía creer, un pez cayó justo entre nuestros rostros, era lo suficientemente grande como para hacerme gritar. Nos alejamos rápidamente y empezamos a reír, aunque la magia de ese momento ya se había perdido. Me sonroje un poco y comencé a nadar para salir de allí. Todo el calor que tenía se había desaparecido. Mientras me alejaba de aquel río para irme hacia mi ropa y así vestirme no podía parar de sentir la mirada de Booth como me seguía, hasta que me puse detrás de un árbol para poderme quitar la poca ropa que llevaba mojada y ponerme la seca sin que me viera. Apoyé la cabeza en el árbol y me puse a pensar. No paraba de preguntarme lo mismo…'¿Porque paso eso?' '¿Por qué no fui más rápida en besarlo? ¡Era mi gran oportunidad!' '¿Porque saltó ese pez justo en ese momento?' 'Porque... Porque... Porque…' me sentía una estúpida, '¿Que pensara ahora Booth sobre mi? ¿Como lo mirare?'. Me empecé a desnudar para vestirme de nuevo.

_-__ Bones! Bones! Bones! ¿Estas bien? Bones, voy para allá! –_ escuche la voz de Booth. Me mire hacia abajo, y aun no estaba completamente vestida.

_- No vengas Booth, estoy bien, me estoy poniendo la ropa, espera un poco-_ dije rápidamente para que no me viera desnuda.

_- Ya me tenias preocupado, pensé que algo te había pasado! Y vamos, ve rápida, que ya se hace de noche y cuando lleguemos allá el taxi no estará._

Booth vino igual, aunque le pedí que no lo hiciera porque me estaba vistiendo.

- _Booth! ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Te dije que te esperaras a que me vistiera!-_ le dije cubriéndome con la camisa los pechos.

- ¡_Vamos, se rápida!-_ Yo continuaba inmóvil

- ¡_Lo haré! ¡Pero cuando me pares de mirar toda con esa sonrisita!_ – cuando me dije eso me estaba mirando lo que yo intentaba esconder debajo la camisa, aunque no lo lograba tapar todo.

- _No... ah.. Pero Bones, no te estoy mirando solamente, te estoy protegiendo! Quien sabe si en lugares como este se te haya puesto un insecto venenoso en la ropa mientras estábamos en el río… nadando _– en ese momento nos miramos y estuvimos callados unos pocos segundos, yo, por lo menos, recordando ese momento_- así que.. Yo te vigilo-_ puso cara de orgulloso.

Creo que no solo yo me di cuenta de la gran estupidez de escusa que dio. Lo mire algo extrañada, y ya empezaba a ser incomoda esta posición para poderme tapar.

- _Así que… venga Bones, vístete, ya me tapo los ojos.­_-Se llevó las manos a los ojos.

Yo no me fié mucho.

-_Date la vuelta… _- Mientras decía eso yo ya no tenia la camisa que me tapara, estaba intentando ponerme el pantalón.

_- Esta bien Bones –_En ese momento se giró hacia mí- _ me voy, pero estaré WOW –_ dijo cuando me vio, yo me quede a cuadros, intente taparme los pechos con las manos al ver su reacción-_ esto… estaré detrás de este árbol, esta claro? Dime si te sale una tarántula de dentro del zapato.­_- Dijo bromeando.

Me quede más tranquila cuando se fue de allí, hice un suspiro y rápidamente me puse la camisa. Agarré mi bolso y me fui hacia donde estaba Booth.

-_Vámonos-_dije

- _Bien_- pegó un saltito y empezó a andar junto a mí.

Llegamos al sitio donde nos dejó el taxista por la mañana, y aun ser de noche ya, no había ningún coche esperándonos. Nos sentamos en un pequeño banco de piedra que había junto al camino de tierra.

Quería hablar con él de aquel pequeño beso, aunque no se exactamente si se cualifica como beso, solo fue un roce de labios, pero ese roce me hizo sentir lo que nunca sentí. Tenia miedo de sacar el tema y que Booth se sintiera incomodo o que me dijera que fue un error y que él no siente nada por mí, y eso haría desvanecerme por completo. Miedo, eso es lo que tengo, mucho miedo. Estuvimos como 5 minutos sin decirnos nada el uno al otro, igual que esta mañana, y eso es algo que no me gustaba nada.

_-__ Esto... Bones… _- Dijo como no estar seguro de lo que estaba diciendo

_- Si –_ Dije rápidamente a ver que quería decirme algo

- _Lo de hoy… lo que paso en… bueno ya sabes… -_ Tartamudeaba un poco. Creo que sabía a lo que se estaba reduciendo, justo al tema que me gustaría que se aclarase, pero que estaba ocultando por miedo.

- _Quieres decir… cuando estábamos debajo de… - _A mi tampoco me salían las palabras, tengo que admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa.

- Sí!

- _Dime…- ­_Dije algo nerviosa

- _Pues eso…Solo quería decirte que… -_ agacho la cabeza mirándose los pies, estuvo unos segundos así. Dio un suspiro –_ Que piensas tu?_

_-¿Yo?- _Que quería que le dijera? Que me encanto, que estoy loca por él y que maldije el pez con toda mi fuerza?. En ese momento unas luces nos iluminaron a los dos, era el taxi que llegaba. – _Creo que... mira, el taxista, vámonos al hostal, hoy fue un día agotador. _– El taxista me salvó la vida.

Entramos en el taxi, y estuvimos los dos callados mirando por la ventana hasta que bajamos de él al llegar al hostal.

-¿_Quieres que pidamos comida a la habitación?- _

_- claro!_

_-¡Bien! ¿en tu habitación o en la mía?-_ Nos miramos y reímos

-_En donde quieras._

Entramos en vestíbulo y nos dirigimos a la mesa de recepción para pedir las llaves. Hubo una cosa que me sorprendió, no estaba la mujer que nos atendía siempre, ahora había una chica joven, rubia y con los ojos verdes.

-¿_Donde esta María?- _María era el nombre de la mujer que siempre nos había atendido en este hostal.

- _Ahora ya es un poco grande, y se encargara del horario de la mañana hasta la noche, que entonces es cuando llega mi turno_ - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-_ Bien –_ dijo Booth- ¿_nos puedes dar las llaves de la habitación 4 y 5 por favor? _– con una sonrisa también

- _Claro­- _descolgó las llaves de la pared donde estaban colgadas las de todas las 18 habitaciones. – _Pensaba que eran pareja –_ dijo algo extrañada

- _No, somos compañeros – _Dijo Booth mirándome con una sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta.

- _Bien… - _Le guiñó el ojo a Booth. Booth la miro con una sonrisa. Había alguna cosa en esa chica que a mí no me terminaba de gustar…

- _Podríais traerme la cena a la habitación 5? –_ Dijo rápidamente al ver que yo lo estaba mirando extrañada.

- _Si... en 10 minutos te la subo –_ dijo contenta.

Subimos a la habitación de Booth, la 5, i espere encima de su cama a que trajeran la cena mientras él estaba duchando en el baño. Encima de la mesa Booth tenía una fotografía de Parker que siempre se lleva cuando va de viaje. Me la quede mirando mientras acomodaba la cabeza encima de la almohada, olía a Booth.

Llamaron a la puerta, supuse que seria la cena. Me dispuse a levantarme e ir a buscarla, pero Booth se me adelantó, salio del baño, con unos jeans oscuros, sin camisa y con el pelo mojado.

_-__ Tranquila Bones, ya voy yo – _dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Yo me quedé donde estaba, pero deje la fotografía encima la mesa, del mismo sitio donde la había cogido.

Booth abrió la puerta y se encontró con la recepcionista del hostal.

_-__ Hola_

_- Hola guapo_ – dijo lentamente mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

Booth agarró la bandeja donde estaba la comida y le dio 5 dólares de propina a la chica.

_-__ ¿No prefieres cenar en compañía?_ – dijo la chica acercándose cada vez más a él. Booth se apartó un poco.

Al oír eso, yo me levante de la cama rápidamente y me acerqué a la puerta para que viera que no estaba solo. Me puse detrás de Booth y crucé los brazos, no me caía bien esa chica. La chica, al verme se apartó de la puerta y se me quedó mirando.

_-__ No gracias, ya tengo una perfecta compañía-_ se giró, me miro y cerró la puerta.

- _Perfecta compañía ehh?? – _dije bromeando mientras Booth dejaba la cena encima la mesa.

- _Sí, perfecta, no desearía estar con nadie más- _ahora se estaba poniendo una camiseta para taparse - _ que contigo en este momento – _añadió

-_ gracias… -_ dije yo algo feliz

Cenamos muy a gusto, y no salió el tema del río, cosa que me alegró, porque no quería que la noche que estábamos pasando se destrozara al hablar del tema. Ya era tarde, y me decidí ir a la habitación a dormir.

-_Creo que iré a dormir ya… es algo tarde- _dije mirando el reloj

- _Gran idea_

Me fui hasta la puerta seguida por Booth.

_-__ Buenas noches Bones- _me dio un beso en la mejilla, y yo me quede parada unos pocos segundos hasta que reaccioné

-_ Buenas noches Booth­-_ le dediqué una sonrisa y me fui hacia mi habitación

_[Habíamos tenido un día agotador, pero me gustó. Respecto el memento del río aun no se como llego a caer ese pez de la cascada, y si cayó me pregunto porqué fue encima de nosotros. Pero me siento bien, no nos llegamos a besar, pero nuestros labios se rozaron lo suficiente para sentirme bien conmigo mismo. Intenté sacar el tema para saber que pensaba Bones al respecto, pero no me atreví, en estos temas soy un autentico negado__, y cuando se lo pregunte a ella, llegó el taxi. Hay una nueva chica por la noche en la recepción del hostal, que por lo que percibí creo que prefiere algo más que una simple relación cliente-recepcioncita entre nosotros, pero no le pienso seguir el juego, pienso aprovechar cada segundo con Bones ahora que tengo la oportunidad. Cuando Bones se fue a dormir a su habitación mi mente dio mil vueltas, no se porque le sonreí a la recepcionista, puede que porque en otro momento, yo hubiera dejado que me besara, después de todo estaba muy guapa; pero seria mentira si dijera que no quería ver la reacción de Bones, como pondría ella al sentir celos.]_

**Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme vuestra opinión, se agradece! ;)**


	5. Momento inesperado

**AL FIN SUBIMOS EHH??! jajaja! sorry por la tardanza.. jaja ! GRACAIS CAMY (bici) por tu GRAN ayuda,.. y mas en ESE momento ehh.. que se te da bien.. y lo seeee.. y lo sabes! muajaja!**

Ya eran las 9:30 de la mañana y ya me encontraba sentada en una silla de la habitación, duchada y vestida, esperando alguna señal de Booth, pero nada. Volví a abrir el libro que empecé hace unos días cuando aún estaba en Washington y que no encontré momento alguno para continuarlo hasta ahora. No lograba concentrarme, quería salir de esta habitación. Dejé el libro encima de la mesa, me levante de la silla, y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Booth. Di dos golpes en su puerta, pero no contestaba. Esta vez volví a intentarlo pero gritando su nombre, pero seguía sin contestar. Puse la oreja en la puerta para ver si oía algún ruido pero nada.

- _Buuh! -_ Alguien me atacó por la espalda. Me giré para ver quién era

- _Booth! Donde te metiste? Te estuve esperando en la habitación, pero me canse y te vine a buscar._

- _No te asustaste Bones?_

- _No… debería?_

- _Ok, lo siento, es solo que me levante algo pronto y no quería despertarte, por lo menos a esa hora, así que baje a dar una vuelta por el jardín, pero la recepcionista nueva terminaba su turno y me convenció de dar una vuelta, estuvimos hablando y.. Lo siento, se me hizo tarde_. - puse los ojos en blanco

-._La recepcionista dices?_

- _Sí, es más simpática de lo que imaginaba._- dijo con una sonrisa. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación.

- _Hey! Bones! Dónde vas?- _Me siguió, entró y cerró la puerta.

Me senté encima la cama, e hice ver que buscaba algo dentro de la bolsa.

- _Que buscas? Estas bien Bones?-_ Me estaba mirando extrañado. Yo lo mire también y después de un suspiro y dejar la bolsa en paz.

- _No Booth, estoy bien, es solo que… la recepcionista? Quiero decir... No quería decir eso, es solo que - _cogí aire y lo solté - _nada, déjalo_.

- _Como que la recepcionista? Piensas que yo… es más de 10 años menor que yo, sería incapaz de… Bones.. Estas celosa?_ - Puso esa sonrisa picarona que pone tantas veces. Yo no sabía que decir en ese momento, estaba algo confusa. Sabía que Booth y la recepcionista no tenían nada, pero no me gustaba la idea de que pasara el tiempo con esa chica que sé que le da igual que ella y Booth se lleven más de 10 años. Decidí quedarme callada y no decir nada y así no meter más la pata. Booth se acerco a mí y se sentó a mí lado en la cama.

Lo miré - _Lo siento Booth, no quise decir eso, haz lo que quieras con esa chica. Es solo que… te estuve esperando y… déjalo, es tu vida, adelante_.-Estaba algo nerviosa.

Booth me puso su mano encima la mía, la cogió y la fue acariciando mientras me halaba.

- _Lo sé Bones, lo sé, lo siento, se me hizo tarde, lo siento. Y no tienes que tener celos de esa recepcionista, piensa que _- En este momento me agarró toda y me empezó a hacer cosquillas mientras me tumbaba en la cama -_tu eres mi chica favorita_.

Esas torturas eran inhumanas, no podía parar de reír y suplicarle que parara, hasta que llegó el momento que lo hizo, paró. Yo estaba tumbada en la cama, y encima de mí, Booth, haciendo fuerza con sus brazos para no aplastarme. Los dos nos quedamos enfrente de otro en la cama, con algunas risas entre nuestros suspiros. Mis manos se posaron encima de la espalda de Booth... Sus labios se acercaban cada vez más a mí, pero no se dirigían a los míos. Se acercó a mí oreja y me susurró

-_Lo eres todo para mi Bones. _

Se aparto de allí, colocándose enfrente de mí, demasiado cerca. Esas palabras y ese susurró hizo que mi respiración aumentara de volumen, de un modo casi embarazoso, pero no me preocupaba avergonzarme. Al ver mi reacción, Booth se acerco aun más a mí, pude notar su aliento fresco en mis labios. En ese momento es cuando perdí el control, las manos que tenia encima de Booth lo empujaron hacia mí, de tal modo que la poca distancia que nos separaba se acortó.

- _Bones_- dijo medio susurrando. Yo no lo conteste.

-_Voy a besarte_.

Al oír eso se levanto mi cabeza de la cama y acortó más la distancia que nos separaba de tal modo que con un jadeo salvaje, Booth volvió su boca contra la mia, con sus dedos clavados en la piel de mi cintura y con la otra en la cama para mantener la postura. Con toda razón mis labios se movieron con los suyos de un modo extraño, confuso, como jamás se habían movido antes, porque tenía que ser cuidadosa con Booth y desde luego, él lo estaba siendo conmigo. Mis dedos se afianzaron en su pelo para acercarlo más a mi.

La pequeñismima parte de mi cerebro que conservaba de cordura en ese momento se empezó a hacer preguntas.

¿Por qué no detenía aquello?¿Por qué ni siquiera encontraba en mí misma el deseo de detenerlo?¿Que significaba el que no quisiera que Booth parara? Las preguntas resultaban estupidas porque yo sabía las respuesta de cada una: Estaba enamorada de Booth.

Sus manos se deslizaban con suavidad por mi cuerpo, y sus labios cálidos eran suaves pero intensos a la vez. Poco a poco sus dulces labios fueron bajando siguiendo un recorrido, hasta llegar a mi cuello, donde paramos un momento, mirandonos intensamente. Se inclino para besarme de nuevo, y yo no tuve ningun motivo para resistirme. Ahora llego el momento en que conprendí a Angela cuando me contaba lo de sentir mariposas en el estomago, así es como me sentia yo en ese preciso instante. Di gracias de que nos encontrasemos en la cama porque mis rodillas no paraban de temblar. Segui besandolo apasionadamente, pero cuando este se hizo más intenso salió un pequeño jadeo de por parte. Sus manos iban bajando lentamente hasta encontrarse con el botón de mi pantalón. Nos separamos otro pequeño momento para dar un respiro y Booth prosiguió desabrochandome lentamente el pantalón y bajandolo lentamente acariciando suavemente mi piel. Cuando volvio a acercarse para besarme, mis manos empezaron a desatar cada uno de los botones de su camisa para luego quitarsela y tirarla al suelo. Nuestras respiraciones cada vez se acelaraban más y la pasión que nos unia iba aumentando cada momento.

Booth empezó a desabrocharme los botones de mi camisa, cuando raramente unos pequeños portazos nos interrumpieron. Primeramente no les dimos importancia y seguimos besandonos apasionadamente mientras Booth termiaba con mi camisa. Cada vez los golpes en la puerta fueron más fuertes y constantes, yo tenia la intención de dejarlos pasar si no fuera porque llamarón mi nombre.

- _Doctora Temperance? Esta usted allí?_

- _Dejalo estar Bones, no le hagas caso _- Decia Booth entre besos.

- _Será solo un momento, si no no pararán! - _dije algo mosqueada.

Me aborche la camisa y vi como Booth inundaba su cara en la almohada al ver ese momento destrozado. Me subi los pantalones y me dirigi rapidamente a la puerta para terminar de una vez por todas con esto.

_- No me lo puedo creer_ - dije fuerte

_- Molesto?_ - dijo nuestra visita

_- No se quien eres, pero sí!_ - dijo Booth desde la cama. Yo la fulminé con la vista - _Quien es Bones?_

- _Ah! estas aqui?­_ - dijo impidiendone hablar a mí- _Te olvidaste de mí?_

Booth se puso blanco de golpe, se levantó, se puso la camisa y se fue hacia la puerta.

-_Que pasa aqui? ­-_ dije algo interesada.

-_ Lo estuve esperando abajo pero no llegaba, me preocupe y le fui a buscar. Al ver que no estaba me fui a tu habitación, como se que soys amigos. -_ Dijo remarcando esa ultima palabra.

- _Esperando?_ - dije mirando a Booth­ -_ No me dijiste que la recepcionista y tu.. nada? Lo sabia, no deberia haber confiado en tí._

En ese momento dos lagrimas se derramaron de mis ojos y Booth lo vio y posó su mando en mi mejilla. Yo la retiré y me fui de la habitación, no quería saber nada más. Me deje llevar por los sentimientos y mira lo que paso... siempre pasa. Pero pense que Booth era un hombre diferente, o por lo menos eso me hacia creer, confié en él y todo terminó mal. Decidí irme a que me diera el aire en el jardín.

- _Bones espera! ­- _dijo persiguiendome. Yo me detuve y lo miré fijamente

- _Dejalo Booth, dejame! pasalo bien con tu amiga_- remarcando otra vez esa ultima palabra.

- _No es lo que parece! de veras! Bones, por favor! Quedate conmigo! Por favor... ­_- Dijo arrastrando las silabas de su ultima palabra.

**Espero que os haya gustado! dejad un coment please! se agradece! ;D**


	6. La verdad entre sueños

**Al fin continuación del Fic! Gracias Camy (bici) por ayudarme! (:**

**Necesité continuarlo después del cap del miércoles 'The end in the begining' casi muero! Jaja! (:**

**Disfrutadlo ;D**

_///- Déjalo Booth, déjame! pásalo bien con tu amiga- remarcando otra vez esa última palabra._

_- No es lo que parece! de veras! Bones, por favor! Quédate conmigo! Por favor... ­- Dijo arrastrando las silabas de su última palabra. ///_

Me dirigí tan rápido como pude, casi tropezando en las escaleras, hasta el jardín. Hacía un día maravilloso, pero con mi estado de ánimo yo no lo veía tan espectacular. Me senté en una piedra que había junto la fuente de agua situada en el centro del jardín. Mis ojos no paraban de derramar lágrimas. Como pude ser tan estúpida? Como pude pensar que Booth era una hombre distinto a los demás? Como pude...? no me lo paraba de preguntar, una y otra vez, sin parar y eso aun me hacia derramar más lagrimas y sentirme peor. Pasados unos cinco minutos decidí adentrarme en la selva, aunque sabía que no era bueno ir sola, pero eso es lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

_[Hoy era mi gran oportunidad, tenía a Brennan tan cerca de mí, que podía llegar a sentir su respiración unirse a la mía. Sabía que era mi gran momento, esta vez no habían peces ni gente entre medio que nos impidiera besarnos, excepto el caso que Brennan me rechazara. Antes de hacerlo se lo susurré al oído. Su reacción me hizo ver que no pondría obstáculos a mi petición. La bese, y que beso! Hacía tiempo que no sentía nada igual al besar a una mujer. Nuestra pasión fue tal que quise llegar hasta otro punto. Todo fue genial hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Todo se destrozó por el mal entendido, como podía pensar Brennan que yo estaba con la recepcionista? A caso no le demostré que la amo con todo mi ser? Tenía que decírselo, tenía que contarle la verdad, tenía que contarle porque me estaba esperando abajo la recepcionista y decirle que la amo, tenía que decírselo._

_Karen, la recepcionista del hotel de los turnos de noche, al ver la reacción de Brennan no desaprovecho la oportunidad y lo volvió a intentar, incluso cuando ya le había dicho que no quería nada de ella excepto la amistad. Se lo repetí. _

_Estas seguro Seeley? Puedo llegar en donde no llegaste con la Doctora… - Se acercó a mí. Yo di un paso atrás._

_Karen… te lo tengo que volver a repetir? – Puso cara de pocos amigos y se fue_

_Cuando reaccione me fui corriendo hacia el jardín, era el único lugar donde podría estar, pero al llegar allí me llevé una decepción, no estaba. Fui a preguntárselo a María, la recepcionista que hace el turno de mañana y que nos atendió tan bien el día que llegamos al hotel. Me dijo que le vio pasar hacia al jardín, pero que no la había visto volver. En ese mismo momento me vino un presentimiento:_

_La selva! – dije pensativo y nervioso. María me miro algo extrañada, pero me entendió._

_Ya puede darse prisa señorito, si se ha perdido de noche puede ser peligroso andar por allí, puedes ni darte cuenta que hay un precipicio. – Al ver la reacción de mi cara cambió de actitud – Pero tranquilo señorito, aun es temprano. – Y me sonrió._

_Me fui corriendo adentrándome en la selva, quería encontrarla, debía encontrarla!]_

Fui andando selva adentro, normalmente me fijaría con detalles para poder volver, pero la mente me daba demasiadas vueltas como para estar pensando en cómo volver, yo solo quería huir, irme lejos para poderme quedarme a solas con mis pensamientos. Encontré un pequeño rio en el que me paré para beber algo de agua y refrescarme. En ese momento pensé en que podría ser el rio que llegaría hasta la cascada, donde intenté besar a Booth. En ese instante el mundo se me vino encima, yo habría recordado ese momento durante toda mi vida como un gran recuerdo en el que, casi, se cumple mi deseo más deseado en ese momento, Booth. Pero al recordar lo ocurrido dentro de mi habitación paso a ser un recuerdo odioso. Ahora entendí porque entre compañeros no se puede llevar hasta ese extremo los sentimientos, afecta en el trabajo, no deseaba volver a trabajar con él. Sé que estaba exagerando un poco, que nunca había apoyado a la monogamia, y todo se habían puesto en mi contra, ahora lo entendía, ahora veía el sentido de los discursos de Booth y de Ángela, y la verdad es que me sentía fatal, llegué a odiar con cantidad a Karen. Lo amaba. Esa es la razón por la que estaba exagerando tanto, no podía acercarme a él, quería olvidarlo, porque sé que a su lado, en este estado, lo único que podría dar serian más problemas y más decepciones por mi parte.

Estaba muy cansada, por lo que decidí quedarme a descansar un poco allí. Encontré un buen sitio bajo un árbol, era el sitio perfecto, se podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido del rio mientras hacia su transcurso. Eso me relajaba. Cerré los ojos y me dormí.

Cuando me levante lo primero que hice al ver que prácticamente no había luz en como en la mañana fue mirar mi reloj.

- _Mierda!_ – Grite! – _Es tardísimo._- Aun así me quede sentada, pensando, no sabía si volver o quedarme allí. La verdad es que muchas ganas de volver no tenia, pero también sé que no puedo quedarme, por lo menos sola, en medio de una selva toda una noche.

Decidí volver hacia el hotel, pero no sabía exactamente hacia donde tenía que empezar a andar. Cada vez se hacía más oscuro y el ambiente era más frio.

-_Brennan!? – _gritaba una voz desesperada. Era mi salvación! No tenía ganas de morirme de frio en medio de una selva donde por la noche abundan muchos animales, por lo menos hoy no. Iba a gritar para que me ayudara pero oí:

– _Bones?! –_Me quede paralizada. Booth? Que hacia allí? No tenía ganas de verlo. Ahora me estaba planteando el tema de morirme en medio de una selva una noche fría de verano, y me parecía más tentadora.

No paraba de repetir mi nombre. Di un paso atrás, ya que se estaba dirigiendo hacia donde yo estaba. Por mi mala suerte, metí el pie encima de una piedra que se encontraba cerca del rio, estaba mojada, por lo que me hizo resbalar. Y caer dentro del rio.

_- Ahh! – _Grite al caerme. La voz que me llamaba paro de gritar. El agua estaba helada, y yo me quedé inmóvil. Mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos. La idea de que prefiriera morir de hipotermia a tener contacto con Booth me ponía enferma.

- _Bones? _

Al final me rendí, no aguantaba, sabía que no podría ocultarme de por vida de Booth, tenía que ser valiente.

_- QQueee haaaces aaqquii? – _dije llorando y temblando de frio a la vez, por lo que me costó pronunciar las palabras.

-_ Bones, al fin te encuentro! Me tenias muy preocupado! –_ cuando vio que estaba en el agua empezó a correr- _Bones! Sal del agua! Que haces dentro? Quieres matarte? Sabes el frio que hace?_

_- Dddejjalooo Bbootttthh._

_-Que deje que? - _ Se metió dentro del rio para ayudarme a salir, aunque no se cubrió del todo, lo justo para que el agua le llegara algo más debajo de las rodillas. Agarro mi mano y la tiro con fuerza para arrastrarme hacia él – _Estas helada.- _Me sacó y nos sentamos justo en el mismo sitio donde yo me quede dormida esta mañana. Se pudo delante de mí y me retiro el pelo mojado que me tapaba la cara. En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, tenía los ojos rojos. Pero él también estaba igual, nunca había visto llorar a Booth, y por mucha rabia que le tenía guardada no pude resistir a verlo así.

-_ Bbboootth… yo… que… - _no me salían las palabras, estaba muerta de frio. Booth me continuaba mirando.

- _Lo siento_ – dijo sincero. En ese momento me abrazó. Mis ojos volvieron a derramar lágrimas. Tenía ganas de apartarme de él pero el calor de su cuerpo hacia que me encontrara mejor.

Me quede callada, sin decir nada, sabía que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, no estaba en condiciones para pronunciar ni una frase completa. Me gustaba mucho la sensación de estar abrazada a Booth, el calor de su cuerpo que tanto necesitaba en ese momento me hizo apretarlo con más fuerza. En ese momento Booth se aparto de mí, aun continuaba con sus ojos rojos, al igual que yo. ¿Por qué se apartaba? Me pregunte…

- _Sacate la camisa si no quieres morir de hipotermia – _así lo hice.

Se sacó su chaqueta y me la coloco en los hombros, mientras que por delante se incorporaba él.

- _Grrracciaaas – _dije tiritando.

- _Tranquila- _Se aparto otra vez de mí mientras yo me lo quedaba mirando. Se sentó apoyándose en el árbol esta vez y poco a poco se fue estirando. – _Ven… _– me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo me acerque a él, me senté a su lado, me puse bien su chaqueta. Booth con sus brazos abiertos me estaba diciendo que me acercara más a él, y así lo hice. Lo rodee su pecho con mis brazos, mientras que los suyos se encontraban posando en mi espalda y acariciando mi pelo. Me sentía tan bien en ese momento que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormida.

Al igual que cada mañana, el canto de un pájaro y la luz del sol en mis ojos me despertaba de mis sueños; pero esta vez no era igual que las demás veces. Me encontraba encima del pecho de Booth, y una de mis manos estaba entrelazada con las suya, mientras que la otra posaba entre mi cabeza y Booth. En ese instante me vino a la mente todo lo que paso ayer, como terminé aquí, de ese modo y con Booth. Poco a poco, sin brusquedad, fui levantando la cabeza, no quería despertarlo en el caso que estuviera dormido.

_- Buenos días- _dijo una voz suave a mis espaldas. Giré mi cabeza.

- _Hola-_ Volví a girar la cabeza observando el paisaje mientras me separaba de Booth y me llevaba la mano que estaba entrelazada con Booth al pelo.

No me contestó ni me dijo nada, pero la vista no la apartaba de mí. En otro momento yo la hubiera compartido con la mía.

_- Que? –_ dije con un tono algo agresivo. El seguía con una sonrisa en la cara.

-_ Me encantó tu sueño - _ dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Me puse roja al instante, no pude evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza, aunque sinceramente, no recuerdo el sueño que tuve, pero algo en mi interior me decía que tenía que ver con Booth.

- _Hable mucho? Que dije?-_ estaba algo nerviosa.

- _Hablaste mucho? Mmm… digamos que lo suficiente- _y volvió a mostrar su sonrisa picara.

-_ Lo suficiente para qué? Que dije?_ – no pude evitar reír, me hacía gracia esta situación.

- _De verdad lo quieres saber? Luego no intentas rectificar… -_ dijo en tono burlón

-_ No… dimelo! – _dije desesperadamente pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

- _Esta bien.. Te habías quedado dormida encima de mí, y no quise despertarte, se te veía muy tranquila. Estas preciosa cuando duermes – _Tenía que hacer esos comentarios? Sabe que no puedo resistirme a él y que en la situación en que estamos no era el perfecto momento que digamos.

- _Booth… _- lo corté. Me sonrió y continúo explicando

-_ A mí también me estaba empezando entrar el sueño, pero en ese justo momento en que cerré los ojos escuche que decías algo… Te pregunté si estabas despierta pero no contestabas, y volviste a decir algo. Supuse que estabas hablando en sueños y que no te pasaba nada así que volví a cerrar los ojos. En ese momento pronunciaste mi nombre y los abrí de golpe. – _Rió al ver la cara de vergüenza que tenía-_ Empecé a estar más atento a las palabras que pronunciabas y en ese momento es cuando dijiste la palabra 'Te amo'._

**Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado! **

**Dejad un comentario, se agradece! (;**


	7. ¿Un sueño?

**Ahhh… bicii (Camy) no me lo puedo creer, terminamos este cap! Jajaja difícil.. jajaja! GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA Y APORTACION EN EL FIC y mejórate mucho! (:**

_-------------------------- A mí también me estaba empezando entrar el sueño, pero en ese justo momento en que cerré los ojos escuche que decías algo… Te pregunté si estabas despierta pero no contestabas, y volviste a decir algo. Supuse que estabas hablando en sueños y que no te pasaba nada así que volví a cerrar los ojos. En ese momento pronunciaste mi nombre y los abrí de golpe. – __Rió al ver la cara de vergüenza que tenía-__ Empecé a estar más atento a las palabras que pronunciabas y en ese momento es cuando dijiste la palabra 'Te amo'. ------------------------------_

- En sueños se dicen muchas tonterías Booth.. Tengo sueño - me apoyé encima del pecho de Booth y con suavidad puse mi mano bajo mi cabeza, como siempre, mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos.

- Que descanses – dijo con la autoestima alta.

_[Como me gustaba contemplarla durmiendo, parecía un ángel bajado del cielo, y a ese ángel lo tenía descansado en mí pecho. No podía evitar acariciarla, no podía. Como me arrepiento de haberle hecho daño, solo suplicaba para que algún día me perdonara. Sé que ella me quería, lo decía mi sexto sentido, y el sentimiento que tengo tan profundo hacia ella tiene que ser devuelto, es justo. Me sentí feliz de nuevo cuando comprobé que eso era cierto, yo estaba presente en sus sueños, y no solo eso, declaro el amor hacia mí, entre sueños, pero suficiente para mí, ahora tenía que terminar de demostrárselo yo, no lo volvería a destrozar. Cuando se lo conté no le dio importancia, pero no me importó, yo sabía la verdad, suficiente. Deje que volviera a dormirse encima de mi pecho, me encantaba, y deseaba que eso lo hiciera cada día de mi vida.]_

Comencé a abrir mis ojos, mire a mi alrededor y vi a Booth, a mi lado, yo seguía con su chaqueta puesta, podía sentir su aroma. Miré su cara, sus ojos aun cerrados y luego sus labios, parecía tan tranquilo, como si nada pudiese despertarlo. Mi mano estaba en su pecho, no podía resistirlo más, necesitaba besarlo aunque estuviese durmiendo, que mis labios sintieran los suyos y luego ya sería feliz. Trate de no moverme mucho, cerré mis ojos, y mis labios se acercaron a los de él, me dispuse a alejarme pero sentí sus manos en mi cintura y como su boca se abría y como su lengua buscaba la mía, jadee un poco, tantas emociones se podían sentir con solo un beso? Pero mi cerebro, mi parte racional, la que no sigue a mi corazón, comenzó a recordarme todo lo que había pasado ayer. Confiaba en este hombre pero tantas cosas han pasado en este último tiempo, me mintió, y la estúpida línea, esa línea la cual aun no podía borrar de mi mente y el exacto momento cuando me lo dijo. Mi mano se movió de nuevo en su pecho pero para separarme de él.

- _Bones que pasa?-_ me dijo con la mirada herida.

- _No puedo Booth, no puedo, tú no sabes cuánto, cuanto quiero esto, pero no puedo! Al final tu eres igual que el resto, pensé que eras diferente, pero no puedo, las decisiones que has hecho para salvar y ayudar a la gente, para mantener tu distancia duelen, duelen como el demonio y ayer rebaso el vaso de agua. –_ dije histérica.

- _Bones , lo sé, lo de ayer, se que la cague pero por favor, dijiste que necesitas esto – _respiró hondo y continuo -_ y yo necesito esto. Por favor Bones. Te amo. – parecía desesperado._

- _No sé si creer que me amas. El amor no debe doler, pero demonios, dices te amo, pero tus acciones del pasado no dicen lo mismo. – _Alguna lágrima brotó de mi ojo.

- _Bones lamento lo de ayer_, _pero_… -lo corté

- _No es solo lo de ayer Booth, es todo, comenzando por la dichosa línea que tú mismo pusiste, tu muerte, se que me salvaste y que no fue tu intención, pero ahhh. Esto se acumulo, pero piensa en mí, lo de ayer se junto con todo, no puedo cambiar quien eres, pero no te permitiré herirme, he tenido suficiente sufrimiento en mi vida como para tener otro. Te amo, y necesito olvidar estos sentimientos._

- _Q__ue dices que me amas pero tienes que olvidarlo? Por qué? porque mierdas dices eso Temperance? Porque no dijiste nada primero?_

- _No te atrevas a culparme a mi Seeley Booth, yo siempre te he hablado con la verdad, te he expuesto cosas, tal vez es más difícil para mí, pero las acciones decían todo._

- _Sabes Bones, tu no me amas, todo lo que dicen de ti, es verdad eres una fría que_… - lo corté

-_ No, no te dejare hablar así de mi, de esa forma, y ni se te ocurra decir que no te amo__ porq.. – _estaba histérica – _Que te den!_

- _Entonces si me amas, demuéstramelo. No seas cobarde Temperance…_

Cuando comenzamos con los insultos me empecé a distanciar de él, pero ahora era él el que se acercaba a mi más y más.

_No te voy a mostrar nada, si me crees bien, si no es tu problema a mi ya no me importa, me voy de aquí. _Comencé a caminar rápido, necesitaba llegar rápido a la hostal empacar mis cosas e irme lo más lejos posible y llegar cuando antes a DC.

- _Brennan, tienes algo mío, y lo quiero devuelta -_ escuche como gritaba y venia hacia mí.

Booth me miraba directo a los pechos y no pude evitar morderme el labio y cubrirme mejor con la chaqueta que él me dio.

- _Puedes dejar de mirarme...?_

-_Mirarte donde?_

_- Mirarme así…_

- _Así como Bones? te pone nerviosa que te mire? Lo siento, pero tengo que admitirlo, estas mu sexi así, lo estas de todos los modos._ – Bajó el tono de voz, y ahora me miraba a los ojos.

- _Booth te puedes alejar…_

- _Dijiste que no querías demostrar tu amor, que creías que el mío no era real, creo que es el momento de demostrarte lo que no he parado de decirte una y otra vez, pero más a tu manera, algo más salvaje._

Booth vino a mí con paso acelerado, y al estar a dos centímetros de mí, con sus dos manos me sostuvo la cara, y con sus labios que permanecían duros estaban apretando fuerte contra los míos. Yo estaba llorando, porque sencillamente no me podía dejar en paz? Se lo pasaba bien haciéndome daño? Yo ante ese beso no me pude resistir. Toda la ira que llevaba en mi interior, de pronto se convirtió en pasión, pasión que compartí con Booth. Solté mis manos que estaban tapando mis pechos con la camisa que me prestó Booth el día anterior, y las lleve a su pelo. Cuando mis lágrimas llegaron a los dedos de Booth, se aparto de mí, y con dedo me las seco con suavidad para volverme a mirar fijamente y ser yo, en la que en ese momento perdiera el control y empezar a besarlo locamente. Colocó su brazo en mi cadera, para así dominarme y poderme colocar en el suelo. La hierba estaba mojada, pero parecía que a nadie de los dos nos diera igual, aquello posiblemente no se repetiría más, o esa es la intención que de momento yo llevaba. Pero lo que tenía claro ahora es que no podría huir de este momento.

Poco a poco fui desabrochando la camisa de Booth. Él solo tuvo que quitarme su camisa, que con lo grande que me iba no le fue nada complicado. Mis jadeos y mi respiración fueron aumentando a medida que Booth iba recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus dulces besos. La pasión que había entre nosotros era tan grande, nunca había sentido nada parecido, parecía todo un sueño. Todo entre nosotros fue aumentando y continuando, hasta que llego el momento que los dos nos convertimos en uno, en ese momento entendí el razonamiento que él me contó en su momento, eso no era como las otras veces, eso era mejor, era especial.

Nos encontrábamos los dos tumbados en él la hierba, con la respiración y el pulso acelerados, y poco a poco la parte racional de mi cerebro volvió en sí. No me arrepentí de este momento que habíamos compartido, pero tampoco me merecía que volviera a pasar, me merecía algo mejor, lo amaba, como nunca había amado a nadie, pero sabía que este sentimiento terminaría conmigo, por lo que no tarde en levantarme y volverme a poner la camisa de Booth.

- _Bones?_

- _Lo siento Booth, no me arrepiento, pero… no, no puede ser. Por mucho que te quiera, por mucho que quiera confiar… -_ respire hondo para luego soltarlo – _no puedo_. – Los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas – _Mi corazón quiere, pero mi cerebro me dice que no, y lamentablemente mi racionalidad nunca me a fallado_.

Me fui de allí, sin mirar la reacción de Booth. Empecé a correr, pero de poco me serbia. El suelo empezó a temblar, el Sol se apago, todo estaba oscuro, pero continuaba sintiendo el aroma de Booth. No entendía nada! Donde estaba? que estaba pasando? Todo permaneció oscuro durante unos segundos y de pronto la luz volvió, abrí los ojos de nuevo y me encontraba encima del pecho de Booth. _¿Un sueño?_ Pensé… empecé a respirar fuerte por causa del sueño que había sufrido, no sabía donde separar la realidad de la ficción. Aun me encontraba con la camisa de Booth puesta, y él en ese momento estaba durmiendo. Me levante lentamente, estaba muy confusa. El abrió los ojos.

-_Bones... estas bien?_

_- Tú me dijiste que era una fría… que no te amaba… yo me fui y…_

_- Te encuentras bien? Yo no dije nada.. me dijiste que me amabas? Me amas? –_ Estaba algo confuso.

- _Si! Y lo sabes! Ya hemos discutido esto Booth!_ -yo aun seguía distorsionando la realidad de la ficción

- _Bones.. no hemos hablado nunca de esto! Estas bien? Me tengo que preocupar? _

_- Me dormí… y creo que.._

_- Una pesadilla –_ añadió

- _Sí…_

Me agarro la cabeza y la llevo a su pecho, besándome la frente. Yo lo abrace con mis brazos e intenté olvidar los momentos que había soñado. ¿Fue eso una advertencia?

Booth, entre uno de los besos en mi frente se acerco a mi oreja y me susurró la palabra que hizo que todos mis males pasaran, por lo menos por un momento y saber que todo fue una pesadilla que, poco a poco, tendría que ir olvidando.

_- No eres fría, yo nunca diría una cosa así de ti, te amo Temperance_ – volviendo con su beso en la frente.

**Espero que os haya gustado! Continuaremos cuando podamos, porque ahora empiezan mis exámenes finales y tengo que estudiar. Gracias por leer. Dejad un comentario, se agradece ;D**


	8. Todo es proponerselo

**ahoraSorry por los miles de años que me pase sin postear! Pero estuve de exámenes.. ahora ya estoy libre e intentare subir más!**

**Bicii… (Camy) tenemos que seguir siendo bicis! jaj (:**

Esta vez me desperté encima de la hierba. Se encontraba algo fría y húmeda, supongo que por eso me desperté, ya no estaba encima del pecho caliente de Booth en el que tanto me gustaba quedarme dormida. Hice fuerza con mi mano derecha para ayudar a levantarme. Me quedé sentada en el suelo apoyando mi espalda en el árbol. Fregaba mis manos contra mis ojos, a ver si así reaccionaba un poco. Me iba acostumbrando a la luz del Sol. Me quedé pensando donde podría estar Booth. _¿Se fue? ¿Me quedé sola?_ Me levante poco a poco y me dispuse a andar un poco alrededor del lugar para así ver si encontraba alguna pista de donde podría estar Booth.

Me dejé llevar demasiado por mi sentido de la orientación por lo que ya no sabía dónde me encontraba exactamente en ese momento. Decidí volver a donde estaba y quedarme allí hasta que Booth volviera, si es que ya no estaba allí. Lo único que recordaba de ese lugar es que se hallaba cerca del rio, así que me acerqué a él y lo fui siguiendo en sentido contrario del que llevaba hacia poco. Oía caer gran cantidad de agua desde lejos, probablemente de la cascada, eso me hacía saber que ya estaba cerca.

- _¡Al fin! – _dije aliviada al ver la cascada de lejos.

Fui dando pasos poco a poco. Uno de los motivos era porque andaba descalza, lo único que me defendía de la desnudez era esa camisa azul de manga corta que Booth me prestó. Hacía cada vez más calor. En ese momento se me pasó por la mente lo bien que me iría un bañito rápido dentro del lago. Al pronunciar dentro de mi mente las palabras _bañito rápido dentro del lago_ me paralice durante unos segundos, hasta que me di cuenta que no estaba andando. Por mi cabeza empezaron a pasar todo de imágenes pasadas, como un fotograma del día del baño en el lago con Booth. Ese día sí que hacía calor. En mi cara se dibujó una sonrisa al recordar como Booth intentaba que me metiera en el agua fuera como fuera. La siguiente imagen que se me representó fue la de Booth acercándose hacia mí lentamente, mirándome fijamente a los ojos y como poco a poco los dos los cerrábamos para… para... para que un pez se interpusiera en nuestro camino. Me puse a reír. ¿A caso tenía tan mala suerte? Eso era un pregunta retórica, ya sabía la respuesta, _Sí!_ Yo en ese momento no sabía lo que Booth sentía por mí, si es que de verdad sentía algo. Yo ya no sabía que pensar, tenía la cabeza hecha un verdadero lio. Como me gustaría poder hablar con Ángela y preguntarle qué hacer. Ahora sí que necesitaba ayuda de mi mejor amiga. Aunque ya supiera su respuesta, diría algo como _'no pierdes nada por intentarlo cielo, lánzate. Puede que estés dejando escapar al hombre de tu vida.'. _La verdad es queno se si estaba esperando a que dijera eso, o esperar que me dijera algo como '_no lo hagas cielo, no funcionará'_. ¿A quién estoy dejando engañar? Estoy segura que Ángela diría que me lanzara, lleva años tirándome indirectas, y es que es verdad, no pierdo nada, puede que hasta gane. Ganaría felicidad, por lo menos durante un tiempo. Ganaría tiempo perdido pensando o intentando olvidar a Booth. Ganaría mucho más. Ganaría un hombre que me amara y que pudiera estar a mi lado siempre que lo necesitara, aunque en verdad, eso ya lo tenía. Definitivamente, lo necesitaba, y ahora que lo tengo claro, no dejaré que este sufrimiento que lleva reprimido tanto tiempo siguiera en mi interior. No sin por lo menos intentar. Lo iba a hacer. Tenía que encontrar a Booth!

En ese momento me di cuenta que durante el tiempo que había estado reflexionando, lo había pasado quieta, embobada en el agua, viendo cómo va bajando lentamente en su transcurso. Empecé a andar rápido, pero sin llegar a correr. Los pies ya se empezaban a quejar, llevaba mucho rato andando y sin protección, por lo que aún me parecía más apetecible la idea de meterme en el agua. Yo iba fijándome en el suelo con tal de no pisar ninguna cosa que me hiciera daño, y de vez en cuando giraba mi cabeza para ver si estaba Booth por allí. En uno de esos momentos mi cabeza no volvió al suelo, se quedo clavada en un punto, seguida por mi cuerpo. Allí estaba él. Bajo la cascada. Desnudo.

Me quedé allí paralizada unos minutos hasta que me di cuenta que tenía que reaccionar. Seguí andando hacia él con la intención de llamarle. En el intento, mi voz se quebró. _Tengo que decirle que lo amo, y que no quiero pasar ni un solo momento en el resto de mi vida en el que él no forme parte. No sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿Serviría con un simple 'Te quiero'? _

Yo seguía allí, cómo una estatua. Con la mirada perdida en Booth.

_- Bones! Hey Bones! – _Veía como gritaba mi nombre desde lejos y movía su mano derecha para llamar la atención, cómo sí aun no lo hubiera hecho_. _Empecé a mover la cabeza para intentar que volviera la Temperance de siempre. Pero desde que ese hombre llegó a mi vida, esa Temperance se fue apagando poco a poco, de tal modo que dejó de usar su cerebro para aprender a usar su corazón, y en ese momento el corazón decía que era mi oportunidad para ir hacia él.

Me acerqué un poco más a él. Aun así nos separaba una distancia considerable, e hice una cosa que la Temperance racional de toda la vida nunca hubiera hecho. Me quité la camisa, tirándola en el suelo, sin nada que me cubriera ante la desnudez y dejando a Booth atónito ante la situación. Dejó de saludar con la mano y gritar mi nombre para quedarse con la boca abierta. Yo, sin pensármelo dos veces, me acerqué a la parte profunda del lago y me lance de cabeza. Para ganar distancia nadando me quedé un poco bajo el agua buceando. Al salir para respirar me pasé las manos por los ojos para que no tuvieran contacto con el agua, y seguidamente por el peló. Fui nadando lentamente hasta llegar al sitio donde mis pies llegaran y así, lentamente ir andando hacia él. El agua me llegaba por encima del ombligo. Él seguía allí, quieto, y su boca parecía que no había cambiado de posición. De una forma u otra lo entendía, si en otros tiempos él me hubiera hecho esto, yo estaría igual, o el simple hecho de hacerlo me haría alucinar. Pero ese no era el caso.

Estaba a unos cinco metros de Booth. Dando esos pequeños pasitos llegó un momento en que me coloque delante de Booth. Me iban chispeando pequeñas gotas de agua que procedían del agua fría de la cascada que caía directamente encima de Booth, y esta rebotaba a mí. Parecía que no se diera cuenta que tenía una cascada entera cayéndole encima.

Estábamos uno frente al otro, a dos pasos de distancia, pero ni él ni yo éramos capaces de reaccionar. Yo estaba perdida en su mirada, imaginando que es lo que exactamente Booth estaría pensando de mí en este momento. _¿Debería retirarme y hacer ver que no ha pasado nada, o enfrentarme a mis sentimientos?_ Llevaba demasiado tiempo escondiéndole todo y, qué demonios, _¡Temperance, no lo pienses más, lánzate! ¿A que estas esperando?_ No me lo paraba de repetir una y otra vez, pero estaba tan entrenada para pensarme las cosas cien veces antes de hacerlas que, ahora, en un momento crucial de mi vida, era incapaz de ignorarlo, por mucho que mi corazón me dictara lo contrario. En ese momento Booth dio un paso adelante, librándose de la cascada.

_- No quiero que un pez lo vuelva a estropear todo_ – me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Se le escapó una leve sonrisa, y seguidamente una a mí.

Tendió su mano derecha hacia mí, con la palma hacia arriba. Me la quede mirando, y de inmediato tendí la mía dejándola descansar sobre la suya. Nuestros ojos, por eso, no cambiaban su dirección. Los dos no podíamos evitar mirarnos fijamente. Por lo menos, yo era incapaz.

Con su mano entrelazada en la mía me condujo hacia él. Ahora nos encontrábamos a pocos centímetros el uno al otro, pero para mí, aun era demasiado. Di un minúsculo paso adelante y luego, lentamente fui inclinando mi cuerpo para llegar a conseguir lo que, en ese momento, creo que los dos deseábamos. Y así fue. Mis labios se acercaron tanto a los suyos que Booth no pudo evitar dar el siguiente paso más rápido de lo que yo tenía planeado. Noté como su mano presionaba fuertemente la mía mientras se incorporaba para besarme. Un suave y rápido, pero tierno beso. Dejó mi mano libre, me miró fijamente a los ojos y, finalmente posó sus manos sobre mi rostro. Me dedico una gran sonrisa. Se le podía ver feliz. Yo se la devolví, y esta, fue retornada con un tierno beso que, por mi parte, no quería que terminase nunca. Subí mis brazos lentamente hasta que se entrelazaron detrás de su cuello. No habían palabras para describir como me estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Todo era una mezcla de amor, felicidad, emoción, y miles de sentimientos más, no todos positivos, que estaba presentando yo en ese momento.

**Gracias por leer y por los posts! Espero que os haya gustado el fic ;D**

**Dejad un comentario si podéis, se agradece!**


End file.
